Une norvégienne à crête
by Plyne-Audace-ARnoFool
Summary: Drago et Hermione apprennent qu'ils sont Préfets-en-Chef cette année, mais comment vont ils réussir à vivre ensemble? Dumbledore et ses amis les aident. Par Plyne, corrigé par ARnoFool


« 'Mione, un hibou de Poudlard pour toi !

-J'arrive tout de suite Maman, répondit notre Hermione Granger internationale. »

Pour quelles raisons Dumbledore lui écrirait-il en pleins milieux des vacances ? Bon, si, il y avait une raison mais elle n'osait y croire.

« - OUIIIIII, s'écria t'elle en apercevant un badge de préfète en chef. Elle entreprit de faire une antique danse zoulous de la joie et de la victoire pendant que sa mère lisait à haute voix la lettre qui l'accompagnait (le badge pas Hermione qui danse….)

« Miss Granger,

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, vous a estimée capable, du fait de votre attitude exemplaire durant vos années d'études à Poudlard, d'effectuer la tache de Préfète-en-Chef durant l'année scolaire à venir.

Nous vous prions de rejoindre le wagon n°2 du Poudlard Express le 1er Septembre à 11h10 pour recevoir vos premières instructions et faire la connaissance de votre homologue masculin, Mr Drago Malefoy.

Cordialement,

La Directrice Adjointe,

Minerva Macgonagall

-NAOONN, cria la jeune fille, passant illico à la danse du désespoir (qui consiste à s'abattre fort peu gracieusement sur la première chaise qui passe en prenant une mine d'enterrement).

-Tu connais le jeune homme qui va partager ton rôle de Préfet-en-Chef cette année ? ….Drago Malefoy…. Oui maintenant il me semble me souvenir que tu as dû en parler une fois ou deux peux être, je ne sais plus….

(Tu parles, ça fait 6 ans que je te bassine de ce prétentieux arrogant tous les étés… rahh par les entrailles putrides de Bentruc le Hideux, pourquoi lui ?)

En tout cas ma fille, je tiens à te féliciter, je préviens ton père et nous allons dîner au restaurant ! EH OH ! Je veux te voir avec le sourire, compris ? s'énerva brutalement madame Granger à la vue de la mine mortelle de sa fille.

-Oui maman, soupira _très_ fortement Hermione avant de plaquer sur son visage un sourire hypocrite. »

Elle prit le badge comme si c'était un cadeau empoisonné - et en y réfléchissant bien, ça l'était - remonta la mort dans l'âme dans sa chambre en réfléchissant à un moyen de se pendre…

Et dire que 10 minutes plus tôt elle se réjouissait de passer le reste de ses vacances au Terrier avec ses meilleurs amis, là elle sentait qu'elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs pendant un mois…

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la soirée avec ses parents, les connaissant elle allait être submergée de conseils des plus incongrus. Là dessus ses parents avaient une imagination débordante.

« Le courrier, maître, dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant jusqu'à terre et en réussissant dans un même temps à garder par miracle le plateau d'argent ciselé finement qu'il portait, droit au-dessus de sa petite tête.

-Pose ça là et va-t'en, répondit le jeune Malefoy sans lever les yeux de son livre. »

Une fois l'elfe partit, Drago Malefoy se leva lascivement du sofa matelassé de velours vert piqueté d'argent pour s'approcher de la carafe en cristal de Whisky Pur-feu, s'en servir un verre et retourna à sa table pour regarder son courrier. Il les tria comme chaque jour en deux piles : les « à brûler » donc les lettres de ses admiratrices et admirateurs (et oui, il faut bien l'admettre) qui ne le lâchaient pas pendant les vacances et les « à lire » c'est à dire les lettres des riches Sang Pur comme lui, du Ministère de la Magie et de Poudlard… cette dernière l'intriguait, pourquoi le vieux fou lui aurait écrit, il lui manquait peux être ? !

A cette pensée le jeune homme fit son sourire arrogant n°3 et ouvrit la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage d'ordinaire impassible voir glacial fit transparaître la stupéfaction, l'orgueil (comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez) et, pour finir, le dégoût. Il saisit son badge de Préfet-en-Chef et sa lettre puis sortit rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta devant la salle d'entraînement de son père pour se préparer mentalement à la confrontation, puis il frappa et entra…. et évita de justesse un Doloris.

« Euh…Père ? ,murmura Drago avant de reprendre contenance, Père, il me semble que vous allez devoir écrire à Dumbledore, j'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef….

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal mon fils, qu'est ce qui te dérange ? interrompit le suffisant Lucius Malefoy.

-…. et mon homologue est cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger, termina le jeune homme en se glissant derrière une glace de protection renforcée magiquement. »

Il fit bien car la colère du mangemort fut dévastatrice, toute la salle y passa, les mannequins (à l'effigie de Harry Potter, est-il besoin de le préciser ?), les meubles armoriés, etc…

« COMMENT ? !…Sang de bourbe…meurtre…fou…décadence, vociféra Malefoy père avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce dévastée. »

Drago préféra attendre quelques instants avant de le suivre et partit alors que 5 elfes de maison apparaissaient pour nettoyer la salle. Sur le palier il croisa sa magnifique mère qui portait admirablement son nom de Narcissa.

« Ah! Drago, il me semble avoir compris que tu étais préfet en chef, toutes mes félicitations mon fils.

-En effet, Mère, il me semble qu'il est difficile de le cacher maintenant, répondit le jeune homme en faisant son fameux sourire en coin n°5 auquel répondit sa mère comme un miroir. »

Lucius Malefoy était effectivement en train de hurler des : « mon préfet-en-chef de fils ne se commettra pas avec une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe… » et autres charmantes phrases.

Les deux Malefoy descendirent ensemble le grand escalier de marbre (recouvert de velours vert toujours) pour suivre la suite des évènements qui ne manqueraient pas d'être divertissants, ils en étaient persuadés.

« Mesdames, monsieur, avez-vous choisis ? demanda le serveur d'un ton formel et sérieux, malgré le costume traditionnel breton de Douarnenez qu'il portait.

-Oui pour moi ce sera une galette traditionnelle avec des anchois en suppléments, pour mon mari ce sera une norvégienne à crêtes (c'est une galette, pas un dragon) et pour ma fille une galette enfant…

-M'enfin maman ! J'ai 17 ans ! Je prendrais donc une galette aux œufs et au bacon, s'il vous plaît, interrompis Hermione.

-Et deux bouteilles de votre meilleur cidre brut, je vous prie, rajouta monsieur Granger.

-cidre breton ou cidre normand ?

-Breton, naturellement, le normand c'est du jus de pommes avec des bulles, autant prendre du Champomy, rétorqua le fervent partisan breton. »

Les Granger au grand complet étaient installés dans le SEUL restaurant de Londres qui contrefaisait à la perfection les crêperies bretonnes qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Quand leurs plats arrivèrent, Hermione sut que le moment de torture absolue était arrivé sa mère, après un regard réprobateur à son mari qui se servait allègrement de cidre, se racla la gorge et commença :

« Ma chérie. (Aïe ça s'annonçait mal) Tout d'abord je veux porter un toast à ton nouveau rôle de préfète en chef de Poudlard (non, elle va pas se lever non ? Merde. Ben si… ) A ma brillante petite fille (ouf ! C'est bon, on est seul dans la salle…non ! les quatre jeunes, là, ils m'ont vu, la honte….) Mais il y a quelques points qui nous inquiètent, ton père et moi. »

L'intéressé releva brièvement la tête, la hocha, et replongea dans son assiette. Après un soupir exaspéré, le bourreau reprit :

« A quoi ressemble Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question bafouilla :

-Euh, ben…. Il est grand… peux être 1m 80… blond très pâle, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer son pire ennemi et échapper au regard scrutateur de sa mère,…des yeux gris-bleu, fin et musclé, c'est un joueur de Quidditch, des lèvres minces…. Et là son père s'étrangla avec une des crêtes qui parsemaient sa galette, ramenant par la même occasion, la jeune fille sur Terre. Elle vit le regard presque apeuré de sa mère et compris qu'elle avait fait boulette.

« Mmmh, … c'est bien ce que je pensais, il t'intéresse donc et, non ne fais pas cette tête, tu fais ce que tu veux, seulement j'aurais préféré que tu ne t'intéresses pas qu'aux beaux gosses sportifs et stupides…, tu me déçois ma fille, prends plutôt exemple sur ton père et moi, fit sévèrement madame Granger. »

Un de ses particularités était d'être admirablement niaise à un moment et tout de suite après passer en mode « inquisition » avec ce visage qu'on connaît tous, celui du dentiste quand il pose la question fatale :

« Manges-tu beaucoup de sucreries ? »

Hermione n'avait rien contre la description de sa mère mais ne pouvait tolérer ce qu'elle sous-entendait entre Malefoy et elle, c'était Malefoy, crotte !

-Mais maman, je le hais, il m'insulte, il insulte Harry et Ron, il est imbu de lui-même, sadique, arrogant, …

-STOP ! J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas avouer après tout tu fais ce que tu veux mais j'exige un rappo…euh… une lettre détaillée de chaque semaine que tu passes avec lui, d'accord ?

-Mais, maman, implora la victime malheureuse, avec le travail de préfet, les ASPICS…

-Tu auras le temps d'écrire à tes parents, point, rétorqua l'impitoyable bourreau, à toi très cher.

Quoi ? C'est pas finit encore ? Oh non, mon père rougit, c'est mauvais signe.

-Bref, bon, …, tu sais que ta mère et moi sommes allés le mois dernier à une série de conférences à New York…

-Oui, et ?

-Il y en a une qui nous a apprit beaucoup de choses, le sujet était : « Les relations inter-sexes à l'adolescence »….

NONN, pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ? !

Plus tard dans son lit, elle fit le bilan de cette journée d'horreur. Il n'avait pas suffit qu'elle n'arrive pas à retrouver son livre sur les pierres de lune, il avait en plus fallut qu'elle reçoive ce stupide insigne, cause de ses déboires de la soirée. En y repensant, elle frissonnait encore.

Le pire n'avait pas été quand son père lui avait demandé si elle était vierge devant le serveur qui débarrassait, mais bien quand ils s'étaient levés pour partir et que son père lui avait tendu une boîte de préservatifs. Elle entendait encore les rires des jeunes de la table d'à côté.

Nom de Dieu, si seulement mes parents connaissaient Malefoy, ils m'auraient offert un fouet…Non : ma mère aurait trouvé un moyen de tourner ça de manière perverse. Brrr ! Vivement que je sois au Terrier.

« Une plume ! De l'encre ! Du parchemin ! , hurla Lucius Malefoy à un elfe blasé qui disparut néanmoins promptement.

-Mais Lucius, il te suffit d'aller dans ton bureau pour trouver de quoi écrire, risqua Narcissa, amusée de la réaction de son raciste de mari. »

Un regard du sombre Malefoy fit comprendre à sa famille que la situation n'avait rien de comique pour lui et que s'ils voulaient s'en sortir vivant, il fallait opérer un repli stratégique, ce qu'ils firent.

En attendant la fin de l'orage, la mère et son fils prirent place dans un salon de la taille d'une salle de bal, meublée dans les tons vert Serpentard, vert émeraude, vert velours, de l'argent pour rehausser le tout et un fond noir pour la touche morbide.

La particularité de cette salle réside dans l'immense arbre généalogique collé sur le mur, qui - contrairement à celui du Square Grimmaud - montrait toutes les affiliations de toutes les familles de Sang-Pur du monde sorcier. C'est pourquoi l'arbre faisait toute la longueur de la salle.

Naturellement, les Malefoy étaient apparentés à toutes, même avec les Weasley (à un énième degré tout de même) qui étaient cachés par une imposante armoire contenant de l'argenterie. Bon, tout ça pour planter le décor dans lequel les deux Malefoy discutaient :

« Pourquoi es-tu allé voir ton père ? Tu pouvais prédire sa réaction, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchi. Peut-être l'habitude de toujours tout lui dire ou encore pour voir sa réaction, justement, Mère.

-Et bien tu as pu l'apercevoir… Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu lui rendes compte de tout ce que tu fais. L'éducation que j'ai reçu m'a donnée l'indépendance d'esprit et de décision. Il me semblait que ça en allait de même chez les Malefoy.

-Je suis indépendant Mère ! En outre ne bafouez pas la maison Malefoy. Mais je vous accorde que Père m'incite à cela pour m'habituer au jour où je devrais rendre compte au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ah ! Toujours lui ! Tu te dis indépendant et pourtant tu suis ton père à la trace dans sa voie vers le Maître. Est ce réellement ton choix ou celui de Lucius ?

-C'est le mien, soyez en certaine Mère, mais douteriez vous du Lord pour en parler en ces termes ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, il est puissant et son but est louable (que la magie reste au Sang Pur et qu'ils gouvernent le monde, je rappelle) mais j'estime que c'est assez de lui avoir donné un mari sans que j'aie à perdre un fils, cependant si c'est ta propre décision, je n'ai pas à la critiquer.

-En effet, Mère, cette discussion est vaine, termina Drago, glacial comme rarement il l'était avec sa mère. »

Le silence menaçait de s'installer, lorsque Lucius rentra dans la pièce avec la morgue - que son fils, malgré ses efforts, n'égalait pas au dixième – qui le caractérisait.

« J'attends la réponse de Dumbledore, lança t'il avec un rictus de dégoût, elle sera favorable à un changement, c'est certain. »

POP

« La table est dressée, maître, fit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant à terre. (Étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais de lumbago à force de s'incliner… C'est pas juste !)

-Bien. Drago pour fêter ton titre de Préfet-en-Chef j'ai invité les Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson et Zabini à dîner.

-Je vous remercie Père répondit Drago en se disant qu'il ne manquait plus que le Lord pour que cela fasse réellement réunion de mangemort. »

Le long mois restant de vacances ne suffit pas à nos préfets en chef pour se préparer à l'idée d'une cohabitation avec leur antithèse personnifiée.

D'un côté, Hermione dû subir les sarcasmes et les encouragements de ses meilleurs amis. De l'autre, Drago évitait soigneusement son père, qui, depuis le refus de Dumbledore, tempêtait contre tout. Narcissa et son fils avaient dû, à la grande honte de ce dernier, retenir un sourire en lisant la fin de la lettre du directeur :

« …. mais je serais ravi de vous accueillir, vous et Drago, pour boire une de ces délicieuses boissons gazéifiées moldues appelées Cola.

Amicalement,

Albus Dumbledore. »

Arriva donc ce jour funeste du 1er septembre, dans le wagon numéro 2 du Poudlard Express, où Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, regardant dans des directions opposées.

11h10 Minerva McGonagall rentra dans le wagon et frissonna littéralement devant l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait….

« Bien, le professeur Dumbledore a estimé que votre cohabitation sera profitable à Poudlard commença Macgonagall d'un ton qui affirmait qu'elle ne pensait pas de la même manière, les préfets de chaque maisons vont arriver pour leurs instructions. A la fin du repas, ils accompagneront les premières années dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pendant que vous irez voir le directeur. Il semble qu'il a quelques… Hum… Disons… Idées novatrices à vous faire partager. »

A ces mots, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard frissonnèrent de peur (enfin Drago ne le reconnaîtrait jamais), car les idées de Dumbledore étaient très réputées et pas dans le meilleur sens du terme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Sur ce, entrèrent les « seulement préfets » et la directrice adjointe se lança dans un long discours sur l'importance du rôle de préfets, sur leur obéissance absolue envers les directeurs de maisons et des Préfets en Chef (ce qui fit stresser Hermione et sourire sadiquement Malefoy), sur l'impartialité, le sens de la justice, etc…

Drago Malefoy finit par sortir un livre de sa poche et commença à le lire, montrant ainsi le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à ce discours sur des valeurs morales, qui n'étaient guère pour lui que des mots dans un dictionnaire.

Hermione, malgré toute sa répulsion pour le ténébreux Malefoy, ne put s'empêcher de céder (une fois encore) à l'attrait d'un livre inconnu mais quand elle lut le titre, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il faut dire que « Mille et une torture pour un sadique en devenir, tome 7 », ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on lit pour se distraire le plus commun.

Entendant le glapissement de la jeune fille, Macgonagall s'arrêta de parler et toisa le très Pur Préfet-en-Chef qui ne s'aperçut de rien, absorbé comme il l'était par les différentes manières de se servir de chaînes avec des menottes.

La professeur sortit lentement sa baguette et lança un sort informulé qui changea le contenu du livre. Ce fut au tour de Drago de glapir, quand il quitta l'ambiance de sa salle de torture. Il faut dire qu'arriver dans un charmant champ de minuscules fleurs multicolores, dans lequel une délicate princesse blonde aux yeux bleus vous tend la main pour vous entraîner dans une ronde endiablée, faisant voltiger la tulle rose dont vous êtes habillé, peut-être très perturbant pour quelqu'un porté sur le sadisme comme l'était le digne héritier des Malefoy.

« Aaaaah ! s'exclama le même pas prince charmant en lâchant l'adorable livre rose à dentelle qu'il tenait. »

Une vague de rire parcourut les jeunes gens (McGonagall restant toujours stoïque), mais fut bien vite réprimée par le regard lourd de menaces que lança Drago. Tous comprirent que si une rumeur circulait à Poudlard au sujet de cet incident, il saurait les retrouver et leur faire payer. Il n'avait peut-être pas fini son livre, mais il était clair qu'il avait lu les tomes précédents.

La réunion prit rapidement fin et tous rejoignirent leurs amis, en se retenant autant que faire se peut de ne pas raconter l'humiliation du Prince des Serpentards. Evidemment, Drago ne dit rien et se plongea dans l'étude du paysage monotone d'automne. Hermione s'empressa de raconter toute l'histoire à Harry et à Ron, qui plaisantèrent le reste du voyage sur le sujet. La jeune fille, elle, s'inquiétait des paroles de McGonagall au sujet de Dumbledore.

Le trajet en calèche autour du lac se passa dans la bonne humeur, notre trio de choc avait partagé les places qui restaient avec d'anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore : Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley. Luna les quitta alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondor, où leurs places étaient réservées depuis des années. La Répartition se fit et Sir Nicolas gagna une petite vingtaine de bouilles à informer à propos des fantômes de Poudlard.

Vint le moment du discours du directeur. Deux visages se firent particulièrement attentifs. Eh oui ! Même Malefoy était curieux et il savait que le vieux fou ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire des sous-entendus. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses yeux globuleux luire de folie (Hermione trouvait que les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient de malice, comme quoi les interprétations peuvent différer selon les personnes).

« Comme chaque année, je sais quelle épreuve je vous fais traverser en vous obligeant à m'écouter avant le dîner. Dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Ron, qui fixait désespérément son assiette vide. Je vais donc être bref. Cette année, du fait de la menace du côté obscur de la Sorcellerie (les nés-moldus comprendront l'analogie), nous mettrons l'accent sur les sortilèges. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de l'attitude peut-être inattendue de certains de vos camarades : ils seront sûrement sous l'emprise d'un sort du professeur Filtwick. Sur ce, je n'ai que quelques mots encore à vous dire : sucre d'orge au miel et bon appétit !

Les quatre tables se jetèrent avec un bel ensemble sur les plats, qui venaient d'apparaître sauf nos deux Préfets-en-Chef dont l'appétit avait été coupé par les mots de Dumby.

« Bah, tu ne manges pas, 'Mione ?

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'être le cobaye de Filtwick, Hermione ?

-Si, Harry.

-Allez, Dumbledore n'autoriserait jamais quelque chose qui ne te serais pas profitable d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Comme partager ma vie avec cette fouine de serpent, il veut quoi le Boss ? Un meurtre ?

-RON !

-Laisse Harry, il a raison, je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre avec. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller dès maintenant, comme ça, ce sera fait.

-On est tous avec toi ! »

Au même moment chez les Verts et Argents :

« Ça va pas Drago ? , commença Crabbe…

-…tu veux pas manger ? termina Goyle.

-Fermez là, les mecs, vous voyez pas que Dragounnet est traumatisé par la Sang-de-Bourbe collée aux basques de Saint-Potty, n'est ce pas, Dragi-chéri ?

-Pansy, je te prierais à l'avenir d'éviter ce genre de surnoms, surtout quand tu as tord. Je n'ai pas peur de Granger, après tout je lui suis supérieur…

-C'est vrai ça…

-…. t'es trop intelligent, Drago.

-Raaah mais fermez la vous deux ! Laissez le parler !

-Donc j'attends juste avec impatiente de voir l'idée loufoque du Directeur. Je n'ai pas peur, Parkinson, un Malefoy ne connaît pas la peur, termina, glacial, le Prince des Serpentard, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle à la suite de la Gryffondor.

Arrivés tous les deux par des couloirs opposés devant la gargouille, les deux préfets en chef se jetèrent un regard d'une froideur polaire et lancèrent de concert :

« Sucre d'orge au miel ! »

Ce qui les agaça tous les deux, car l'autre avait trouvé le mot de passe (très) caché dans le discours de Dumbledore.

Malefoy se fit violence en se montrant galant et laissa monter Hermione en première, mais ne put s'empêcher de la bousculer pour rentrer en tête. Si son parrain le voyait montrer de la sympathie envers Granger, il était bon pour changer de maison. Finir sa scolarité avec Loufoca. Brrr ! Il en frissonnait. Frissonnement qui ne s'améliora pas quand il vit Dumbledore, Filtwick, McGonagall et Rogue dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir Drago, lui dit ce dernier, je tiens à te signaler que je suis tout à fait contre ce qui va se passer ce soir. J'ai été contraint d'y participer…

-Voyons, Severus, tu as éclaté de rire (Si, si, je vous jure, il l'a FAIT) quand je t'ai parlé de cette idée. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Dumbledore serait mort sur le coup. Rogue réfléchissait à la quantité de felix felicis qu'il lui faudrait faire la prochaine fois qu'il irait voir Lucius.

Tout ceci n'avait pas calmé, au contraire même, l'angoisse d'Hermione :

« Euh, professeurs, peut-on savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

-Miss Granger, malgré toute votre intelligence, vous n'avez pas trouvé ? Nous allons vous ensorceler, bien sûr !

Les deux préfets eurent un même mouvement de recul et jetèrent un regard à leurs badges scintillants, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait à Merlin l'Enchanteur pour mériter ça.

« Nous avons conscience de vos… hum, disons… divergences de caractères avec Monsieur Malefoy, dit McGonagall d'un air pincé, c'est la raison pour laquelle le professeur Filtwick a passé l'été à confectionner ce sort.

-Donc, êtes-vous prêts ? Je vous expliquerais en quoi consiste ce sort après.

-De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, Drago. Il faudra faire face à cette épreuve avec toute la bravoure qu'exige votre rang, lança Rogue avec emphase.

-Bien, alors Filius je t'en prie.

-Merci, Albus, je vais bien m'amuser !

Parolus transformis um amicis gentilius !

Lança Filtwick avec un mouvement souple du poignet. »

Une lumière violette jaillit de la baguette et alla entourer les jeunes gens, qui vacillèrent, puis tout s'arrêta.

« Euh, professeur ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment différente, hasard Hermione, partagée entre l'horreur que l'une de ses idoles ait raté son sort et le bonheur d'avoir garder une forme humaine.

-Si, si, cela a fonctionné Miss Granger, je vous rassure.

-Ce sort fonctionnera durant une durée indéterminée, toutes les semaines vous irez à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion de Severus, que Pompom vous donnera. Je vous conseille de ne pas l'oublier, sans quoi vous risquez de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, lança Dumbledore d'un ton badin, si quelques problèmes que ce se soit se posent, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

-D'accord professeur mais cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'est ce sort ?

-Bien vu Monsieur Malefoy. Au vu de vos relations tendues avec Miss Granger nous avons décidé de modifier votre façon de parler. Vous penserez de la même manière mais vos paroles deviendront…hum… plus conventionnelles. »

A ces mots le masque de supériorité et de détachement affiché par Drago se fissura et il voulut hurler :

« Sale Sang de Bourbe, c'est de ta faute, tu le paieras de ta vie ! »

Mais il dit d'un ton énamouré :

« Ô douce et tendre Hermione, que le prix d'un de vos regards est élevé ! ».

Hermione en resta complètement bouche-bée. Malefoy ? Dire ça ? Filtwick avait abusé du Whisky Pur Feu avant d'inventer ce sort. Elle allait devoir faire très attention à ce qu'elle dirait.

« Bien sûr, il y a un moyen de briser le sort (deux paires d'oreilles se firent _très_ attentives), il y a un seuil de respect et au deçà de celui-ci le sort cesse de faire effet. En clair, quand vous arriverez à voir votre homologue de façon amicale, ou du moins à peu près neutre, le sort s'arrêtera. Sur ce, nous vous laissons découvrir vos appartements communs, conclut le vieux fou (là, les pensées sont unanimes quant à cette appellation).

Sur le chemin de leur Enfer personnel, nos deux préfets en chef ne purent s'empêcher de tester les limites du sort de l'agence matrimoniale Dumby et ses amis. Les élèves qui les croisèrent restèrent stupéfaits devant les mots tendres tes que « Drago chéri, mon cœur brûle d'un feu ardent » ou « Hermignonne ta beauté surpasse celles des belles Sangs-Pur » que les deux ennemis s'échangeaient.

Ça allait jaser à Poudlard et chez les Mangemorts !


End file.
